Capitol Music Group
| founder = | distributor = Self-distributed Universal Music Group | genre = Various | country = United States | location = Los Angeles, California, United States | url = }} Capitol Music Group (abbreviated as CMG) is an American front line umbrella label owned by the Universal Music Group (UMG). It oversees handling of record labels assigned to UMG's Capitol Records division and was inherited from its acquisition of EMI's catalog (with the exception of Parlophone, which was sold to Warner Music Group (WMG) in 2013). It is one of five umbrella labels owned by UMG, the other four being Interscope Geffen A&M, Island Records, Def Jam Recordings and Republic Records. Labels distributed under the CMG brand include Capitol Records, Virgin Records, Motown Records, Blue Note Records, Astralwerks, Harvest Records, Capitol Christian Music Group, Priority Records, Atom Factory Entertainment and Deep Well Records. History in Hollywood.]] Capitol Music Group was formed in February 2007 as a merger of Capitol Records and Virgin Records America in an effort by EMI to restructure and save an average of $217 million yearly.USA Today. January 26, 2007; EMI to merge Capitol and Virgin labels; retrieved April 3, 2007 Both Virgin Records and Capitol Records, however, remained imprints of the label.Variety. January 25, 2007; EMI merging Capitol, Virgin; retrieved April 3, 2007 Virgin Records CEO Jason Flom was named the head of the division, with Capitol Records CEO Andy Slater resigning after receiving a pension reportedly worth more than $15 million.The New York Times. January 26, 2007; EMI Merging Record Labels and Ousting Capitol’s President; retrieved April 3, 2007 As the head of the label, Flom reported directly to EMI Group CEO Eric Nicoli.Billboard. January 25, 2007; Capitol, Virgin Merged to Form Capitol Music Group; retrieved April 3, 2007 A total of 283 artists signed to Capitol Music Group, including Mims,Makena Technologies and Capitol Music Group Partner to Bring Music Artists Into There.com LeToya Luckett, J. Holiday, Royal Bliss, Mack 10, Faith Evans, Fat Joe and since 2007, Katy Perry, Ferras, and Rucka Rucka Ali. In 2014 both Morrissey and Neil Diamond were confirmed to have signed with Capitol Records, Morrissey having signed a two-album deal. However, the latter was given to Parlophone as a result of that label's sale to Warner Music. In 2010, Virgin Records was spun off from Capitol Music Group to form Virgin Music Group; as of 2013, however, the Virgin Music Group was dissolved, resulting in Virgin Records returning to its placement under CMG. In November 2012, it was announced that Steve Barnett would become Chairman and CEO of the company.Steve Barnett to lead Capitol Music Group, Los Angeles Times With EMI's absorption (sans Parlophone) into Universal Music Group complete, Capitol Music Group is now part of UMG's five label units in the UK.Billboard The Beatles have been confirmed to appear on Capitol UK.Musicweek.com In April 2013, Robbie McIntosh was named head of Capitol's international operations.Billboard In November 2016, the company's Chairman and CEO Steve Barnett announced that the company has three endeavors planned out that include music, film and literary projects that pay tribute to eight decades' worth of artists signed to the label. Sub-labels *2101 Records * Angel Records (US) * Block Entertainment * Blue Note Records * Capitol Records * Caroline Distribution * Chrysalis Records (US) * Capitol Christian Music Group * EMI America Records * EMI Records (US) * Get Money Gang Entertainment * G-Unit Records * Harvest Records * Manhattan Records * Motown Records * Priority Records * 10 Records * Astralwerks * Circa Records (traded as EMI/Virgin strategic marketing TV label from 90s) * Siren Records * Twenty Two Recordings * Konspiracy Theory Music * VC Recordings – also traded as Hut Records * RMG Music Group * Pinegrove Records * The Trak Kartel Records * Virgin Records America * Unsub Records * South East Conglomerate LLC *Quality Control Music See also * List of record labels * Universal Music Group References External links * Capitol Music Group Category:Companies Category:Record labels established in 2007 Category:American record labels Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Vivendi subsidiaries Category:Rock record labels Category:Pop record labels Category:Capitol Records Category:Virgin Records Category:EMI Category:Companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:2007 establishments in California Category:Companies established in 2007